


You Ever Heard Of Roleplaying?

by Heartbrokenway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: Gerard suggests roleplaying and Frank has a wild imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank had been with Gerard for 16 months now. They had been friends for longer but it took him a while to have the guts to ask him out.

It was one of the best decisions he had ever made.  
These 16 months had been his best and he loved every moment of them. 

Now here he is, tired on the couch from getting back from work, laying with his boyfriend watching some movie with Harrison Ford that he can't be bothered to remember the name of.  
They were at some point where Harrison Ford was saving the day when Gerard bit his lip and turned to him. He had this nervous look in his eyes and Frank knew he wanted to know something.

"What's wrong Gee?"  
"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something." Gerard said shyly.

Hundreds of things were racing through Frank's mind, good and bad. 

"Sure, anything." Frank said  
"Well have you ever.."  
"Have I ever what?"

Gerard avoided looking at Frank out of embarrassment. He knew Frank would never make fun of him but he was still nervous about asking him nonetheless. 

After a few seconds he finally let it out.

"Have you ever heard of roleplaying?"

Frank's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat go faster.

"R-roleplaying?"  
"I'm sorry its stupid just forget-"  
"No no!" Frank interrupted, "I was just surprised that's all." 

They never really talked about their sex life, it wasn't bad or anything, it was very good actually. With Gerard being pretty shy about things like that, the suggestion of roleplaying, especially from Gerard, is surprising. 

But that doesn't mean he was against it.

"So...roleplaying." Frank said wanting Gerard to elaborate.  
"Yeah, I mean I think it'd be fun." Gerard said with a small smile.

Frank just swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, really fun." He said looking at the floor. He couldn't believe they were gonna do this.

"So are we...doing it...now?" Frank asked awkwardly, he'd never been in this situation before and he didn't know what to do.  
Gerard giggled, "No not now silly, I have to get everything ready. I'll have everything done by the time you get home." 

Gerard gave Frank an innocent smile and Frank felt as if he was dying.

Gerard gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled again.  
"I'm so excited, this I gonna be so fun. He said snuggling into Frank and going back to watching the movie.

Frank on the other hand was internally freaking out. 

Gerard passed of soon after that, but Frank couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of what Gerard had to "get ready." It could've been anything.

It was all up to Gerard and Frank had no idea what he would do.

What if it was super fucking kinky, would he be able to handle that?

But then Frank thought if how everything would play out, how _good_ it would be.

The more he thought about it the more he got hard but with Gerard sleeping right there next to him stopped him from doing anything about it. 

Frank had eventually fallen asleep but the thoughts had followed him into his dreams.  
He saw that he was tied up to the bed and that Gerard was teasing him, slowly kissing him from his lips, down his neck and chest, and eventually getting to his thighs, giving little praises the more he went down. He purposely avoided the desired spot causing Frank to whine out.

"Gee please."  
"Ah ah ah, that's not what you call me now, is it babe?"

That fucked him up.

"Oh god, _sir_ , please touch me!"

"You've been a bad boy, you have to earn it, ask nicely." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear.

"Please sir I promise, I'll be _so_ good for you sir." Frank moaned out, biting his lips to prevent himself from being too loud.

He saw Gerard give a small smile, so much different than how he usually smiles, this smile made him feel shivers up his spine. Gerard always acted so fucking innocent, but when it came to moments like this he was so, _so_ goddamn sinful.

"You gotta tell me what you want baby, c'mon use your words.". Gerard said when he saw Frank trying to control his noises. "I wanna hear you, don't be shy." He said as he kissed Frank's thighs, causing him to gasp out.

"Mmm, that's it." 

Everything felt so good and Frank couldn't handle it anymore.

"God please fuck me sir, please please, I need it." Frank whined out, bucking his hips unwillingly.

"Good boy." Gerard said kissing Frank one last time before going back down to kiss around Frank's cock before he slowly licked the tip causing Frank to moan out desperately.

That's when he woke up.

He saw that Gerard wasn't next to him, he also noticed how hard he was from that fucking dream. Since he didn't see Gerard anywhere he quickly jerked off before he had to get ready for work, when he finished he quickly cleaned up and went to the kitchen to see Gerard sitting there with a coffee in his hand and two bowls of cereal with him

"I've been wondering when you were gonna get up."  
"Yeah, sorry." Frank said as Gerard pushed the cereal towards him.  
"It's cool, just means we have less time before you have to leave." Gerard said while taking a bite out of his cereal. 

Frank needed to at least have a hint of what to expect later on tonight, but he had to be subtle about it.

"So about tonight..."  
"I'll have everything ready by the time you get home, don't worry." Gerard said, smiling at Frank.  
Frank had to leave soon after that. He kissed Gerard goodbye before heading out, but from the second he closed the door the endless possibilities what what Gerard could do came back, as well as the memories of the dream had.

To keep it simple, he was completely fucked and couldn't wait to get home.

He spent the whole day keeping his whole focus on Gerard. He barely even did anything, and the second it was time for him to leave he ran the hell out. 

On the way home Frank almost crashed two times and cursed out every red light that he came across.

When he finally arrived home he stood outside the door for a good 3 minutes, preparing himself for what Gerard had planned. The anticipation was killing him.

When he opened the door he didn't see Gerard anywhere.

"I'm home!" Frank called out.  
"In here!" He heard Gerard call out from the bedroom.

"Jesus." Frank whispered to himself as he headed towards the room.

He spent whole day of wondering of what Gerard had planned and now its finally happening.  
Frank was trying to conceal the smile on his face while he turned the knob to open the door.  
When he finally opened the door he was surprised, very very surprised.

He saw Gerard sitting at a small table with a book, game pieces, die, and the biggest smile on his face.

"I was gonna set it up downstairs but its only us two so I thought why not play in here!" 

Frank was speechless, he did not expect this at all. Plus he now had to explain the boner in his pants that Gerard was bound to notice eventually.

"Aren't you gonna play, we have to set up your character, I've never played with just one person, but we could figure it out." Gerard said while opening up the book.  
"Y-yeah."

Gerard looked up to see the look on Frank's face and the light in his eyes automatically went away.

"You think its lame." Gerard frowned." I'm sorry I thought you'd like it, it was stupid."  
Gerard was trying to quickly gathering up everything and forget this ever happened when Frank stopped him.

"No, i-it's not that, its just not what I expected."  
"What did you expect?" Gerard asked, oblivious to what Frank would have thought he meant.

Frank just looked down, with Gerard confused, he looked down as well, seeing the obvious boner that Frank was still trying to hide.

"Oh" Gerard started. "Why do you have a-oh." Gerard finally realized what Frank had meant.  
Well this was awkward.

"You thought it was a sex thing?" Gerard asked.  
"Well I mean all you asked was if I wanted to try roleplaying , I just assumed.." Frank explained.  
Gerard was still looking at Frank's boner, not really wanting to look away.

"I mean, we can." Gerard said still eyeing Franks dick.  
"We don't have to." Frank said, to be honest he wasn't as turned on anymore, he's not yet turned off, but it would just be weird at this point.

"Oh okay." Gerard said taking his eyes away from the Franks dick, blushing.  
"So..how do we play?" 

Gerard smiled and took out the book.  
The spent the rest of the night playing dungeons and dragons and laughing at some of the stuff Gerard had come up with.

"So what exactly did you expect?" Gerard asked when the finished the game.

"Um, nothing specific." Franks answered shortly, he made his way to the bed and started remembering his dream.

"Are you sure?" Gerard said approaching Frank.  
"Yeah?" Frank choked out.

"Cause I heard you in your sleep last night."  
Gerard said as he went on the bed with Frank.  
"Making those little noises, you talk in your sleep, did you know that?" Gerard smirked, crawling on top of Frank.

Frank looked up at Gerard and knew at that moment he felt like he was going to die.

"You wanna be good for me baby?"


	2. Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever
> 
> Enjoy!

So there he was. 

Practically already pinned to the bed and looking up at Gerard who had the biggest fucking smirk on his face. 

He couldn't believe Gerard, _Gerard_ was doing this.  
Gerard, his boyfriend that was shy all the time and made pancakes every weekend.  
Gerard, the guy that cries at every Audrey Hepburn movie everytime he watches them.  
Gerard, the fucking guy who suggests role-playing and actually meant fucking dungeons and dragons.  
Gerard, the guy pinning Frank to the bed and asking him if he wants to be a good boy for him.  
Fucking Gerard.

"You zoning out babe? I thought I asked you a question?" Gerard said lips not even an inch apart from Frank's.  
"F-fuck gee I-"  
"I'll let it go this time but from this point on you call me sir, you got that?"  
Frank nodded.  
"Good boy." Gerard smiled while stroking Frank's cheek slowly.  
Frank just felt shivers down his spine. He didn't know Gerard could actually do this.

"So, you thought that when I said role-playing I meant this?" Gerard said while kissing Frank's neck, leaving Frank to just let out small whimpers in response.  
Gerard then bit at Frank's shoulder "When I ask you a question I expect a response."  
Frank gasped he couldnt fucking believe this. "Yes sir."  
"There we go." Gerard said before going to take off Frank's shirt and leaving his hands just above Frank's belt slowly unbuckling it but not taking it off just yet.

"Tell me about work." Gerard said while going back to kissing Frank's neck again, slowly going lower as the seconds pass.  
"It was fine." Frank answered tensed up from what Gerard it doing.  
"Did you think about me? You seemed pretty excited when you came home." Gerard said kissing the middle of Frank's chest, getting to his abdomen.

He was torturing him.

"I couldn't s-stop thinking about you." Frank said with his eyes closed, just focusing on the feeling.  
"What were you thinking about?"Gerard asked.  
"The dream."  
Gerard smirked and started nipping at Frank's throat.

"Tell me what happened in the dream."  
He was going to keep this going as long as possible.

Frank gulped as Gerard started undoing his belt and started to take off his pants.

"Y-You were like t-this."  
"Like what?"  
"Just so fucking good." Frank said not even realizing it came out of his mouth. His mind was racing and he knew Gerard knew what he wanted.

"I'm glad you think so." Gerard chuckled said as he cupped Frank through his boxers and kissed him once before breaking away.  
Frank moaned out, he spent all day waiting for this that by now he's already going crazy.

"I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard that you'll feel it for weeks." Gerard whispered before going back down and taking out Frank's cock and swirled his tongue around the tip before Frank can even process what he just said. He was already moaning loudly, not caring of how slutty it made him sound. He was going to fucking enjoy this and any dignity he had left isn't going to stop him.

"Fuck! Oh holy _shit_ Gerard!" Frank moaned out when Gerard went and swirled his tongue around his tip and his hands slowly jerking the rest. Frank's first instinct was to grab onto Gerard's hair which turned out to be a mistake.

Before Frank knew it Gerard's mouth was off of him and he was pinned down yet again.

"I was trying to be nice, but I guess that's not going to work now is it?" Gerard growled.

"I-I'm so sorry sir it's just-." Frank whimpered.

"Too late slut, get one all fours."

God he was _so_ fucking hot.

Frank got in position as fast as he could. He didnt know what Gerard was going to do next, well he had an idea, but since be had never been put in this situation before his excitment grew. He wanted anything Gerard would give him.

"Fuck baby boy what am I going to do with you?" Gerard teased, running his finger along Frank's entrance. Frank shivered at the feeling and started letting out little whines.

"You're so desperate. I bet you'd let me do anything I wanted wouldn't you?" Gerard says in a hushed voice behind Frank.

Frank nods, "Yes sir."

Frank could feel Gerard's smile behind him.

"Well originally I was just going to fuck you, but now I have other plans ."

Frank let out a deep breath. "What did you have in mind sir?"

"You don't cum until I say you do."

"Yes sir- _Oh fuck._ "

Gerard had liked a stripe up Frank's entrance. They hadn't done this before and fuck was it a surprise. Gerard licking long strokes on Frank, even humming sometimes, leading the vibrations to make Frank go crazy.

 _Fuck_ Frank moaned out breathlessly.

Gerard just kept going, licking him like he fucking loved it and all Frank could do was moan out like a whore.

"F-fuck sir p-please just fuck me I-I can't- _oh my fucking god fuck fuck_ God I cant fucking take it anymore! Fuck me please sir I-I'll be so fucking good for you I promise just please!" Frank begged. 

Everything that came out of Frank's mouth made Gerard's cock throb and made him turn Frank around to and web right up to Frank's face.

"You are such a good boy." Gerard growled out before slamming his lips into Frank's.

He stuck his tongue into Frank's mouth, it was so fucking dirty. There was spit and sweat everywhere and all you could hear was the moans coming from the two. 

Gerard had lifted Frank's legs to get him prepped and slowly slipped one finger in, not wanting to hurt Frank. Frank just wanted him to get it over with and started pushing back onto Gerard's fingers.

"You've been waiting for this for a while haven't you? I haven't even fucked you yet and look at you." Gerard said over Frank's moaning adding more fingers.

"Fuck sir please. Just fucking ruin me." Frank groaned.

Gerard looked at Frank intensely before moaning out.

"I fucking love you." 

Gerard then quickly took his cock out and lined it up with Frank's entrance slowly pushing in.

Frank groaned out to the feeling of Gerard pushing into him. Going through all this fucking teasing seemed worth it now.

_"So fucking tight for me, such a good boy for me fuck."_

Gerard started fucking Frank faster now, watching Frank writhe below him with a blissed out face. His cock was red and leaking but he knew not to touch it himself or Gerard may punish him, which sounds great but right now he just needs to get fucked.

"Fuck, harder sir, please?" Frank asked and Gerard complied.

Frank had gotten his head against the wall a few time because of how rough Gerard as going but he was too far gone to care. 

"You fuck me so good sir, _so fucking good."_ Frank whispered out as Gerard kept panting and fucking into him.

 

With every stroke Frank felt himself getting closer.

"S-sir I'm so close, please can I come?" Frank begged so innocently.

"Not yet whore." Gerard said, he almost let Frank come but wanted to fuck with him a bit more.

Frank just took it for a few minutes as Gerard just kept on going, to add to not being able to come yet, Gerard had started to jerk Frank off. Leaving him so fucking close that he wasn't even sure if he could hold it.

"S-s-sir I-I- need- _fuck!"_ Frank sobbed he couldn't take it anymore he needed to come so fucking badly he couldn't even speak.

"You need what? You need to use your words Frankie." Gerard whispered into his ear, smirking, looking at how desperate Frank was.

It took everything Frank had but he did it.

"FUCK! I need to fucking come please sir, Gerard please just let me fucking come I've been so good please please please please, I can't take it anymore I need it so bad, so fucking bad please !" Frank begged loudly with tears in his eyes from it all. 

"God fuck, do it, fucking come." Gerard groaned out, thrusts getting sloppier.

To say it was the best orgasm he's ever had would be an understatement. Frank felt his fucking works shift. All he could see was white and the faint noise of Gerard moaning in the back. He felt Gerard fucking him through it which only added to the sensation. He was shaking and gasping for air the entire time, clinging onto Gerard by the end of it.

The sight of Frank like that made Gerard lose it, he was about to pull out and shoot off in the middle of them but when he tried Frank clung into him harder.

All Gerard only heard one word come out of Frank.

"Please." 

Gerard had lost all control and came inside Frank fucking his way through his own orgasm. The way Frank looked so fucked out made it even better.

They lied down panting, processing what just happened.

"Jesus fucking christ." Frank said.

"I'm assuming you liked it." Gerard laughed.

"I fucking loved it." Frank said turning over to Gerard. "And I fucking love you, and not for just fucking my brains out, but also because I just really fucking love you." 

"I love you so much." Gerard said before kissing Frank. 

"I still can't believe it was all about a fucking game." Frank laughed.

"I can't say I didn't kind of expect this to be honest." Gerard confessed. "You're extremely perverted."

"You seemed to enjoy it." Frank shot back.

"You're right I did." Gerard said before pouncing on Frank for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!  
> Feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a part 2 if you guys want there to be?  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
